Girls School  Harry
by Pksmiley
Summary: When Harry is enrolled in an all girls school who knows what could happen.


"Hey did you here?"  
>"The new transfer student right?"<br>"Yeah, yeah, I wonder if she'll be pretty…"

Hermione zoned out of the meaningless prattle beside her. Instead she ran her gaze over the new batch of first years. Trembling almost uncontrollably they stood to one side, shuffling nervously, eyes downcast as they waited to be called. A few cast awe struck stares up at the vast ceiling now depicting an overcast sky. Hermione smiled. It wasn't that long ago since she'd been in the exact same position.  
>A hard elbow brought her back to reality. Hermione turned.<br>"Hey Hermione." It was Parvati. "What do you think the new transfer'll be like?"  
>"We'll see," Hermione replied smoothly, turning back to the newcomers.<br>The sorting had begun.

"Jessica Alduch." McGonagall's cut through the chatter bringing about instant silence. A small girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses set on a slightly protruding nose stepped forward, walking with barely disguised terror towards the scraggly old lump that was the sorting hat. Pulling it over her head it was not long until. "Hufflepuff!"  
>A loud roar came from the table directly opposite to Hermione. Jessica pulled the hat off her head before stumbling over to her table sinking with relief into an empty seat.<br>And so it continued. McGonagall made her way through the list as the new students were sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Soon the last name had been and the hat had barely proclaimed "Ravenclaw," before Dumbledore stood calling for silence.  
>"Alright, alright. I am sure that there will be plenty of time to catch up later. Now however I have a rather unusual announcement to make." Dumbledore paused sweeping his gaze over the hall. The hall fell quiet immediately.<br>"Right" he beamed. "Now as I'm sure all of you have heard there will be a new transfer student coming to Hogwarts for their fifth year and upwards." Here Dumbledore paused again looking absentmindedly up at the ceiling as a bolt of lightning flashed across it. The hall waited for him to continue.  
>"Ah yes. Well allow me to introduce Mr. Harry Potter."<p>

The hall erupted as they noticed the boy to Dumbledore's left for the first time. He stood relaxed, his messy dark reaching down to cover his brilliant green eyes. But, even with his calm demeanor he looked out of place. There was a slight hint of boredom in his stance as if he didn't really want to be there.  
>"A boy?"<br>"What are they thinking?"  
>"A boy!"<br>A wave of chatter passed across the hall, some confused, some curious, and some utterly indignant of the appearance of the boy. Throughout all this he merely stood there a faint hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Professor!" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice cut through the din. "Why is there a boy here?"  
>A boom and shower of sparks restored order to the chaotic scene. Dumbledore stood wand raised, a patient expression on his face. "As I am sure all of you know, last year we hosted the Triwizard Tournament. And so Harry will be joining us."<br>The students stared in utter confusion up at Dumbledore as he beamed down at them. Ignoring them Dumbledore motioned to Harry. "If you will," he said gesturing at the sorting hat.

As the hat slid over his head silence fell. Harry smiled amused, then almost jumped as a voice spoke in his head.  
>"A boy eh. Haven't sorted a boy in well over three centuries." There was silence and then. "Lets see. Yes, it does seem to fit." Harry was at a loss as to what seemed to fit. But he didn't have to wait long until. "Gryffindor!"<br>Harry pulled the hat off blinking as his eyes adjusted. There were no cheers, instead a confused silence hung about the hall. Harry heard a few mutterings of, "Gryffindor?" Coming from various tables. Harry looked to Dumbledore a blank expression on his face. "Ah, well." Dumbledore stood. "That was, unexpected. Harry if you could sit at one of the three tables for now we'll work out other arrangements later."  
>Harry headed to the nearest empty spot sliding into the seat.<p>

Harry could feel the stares of the whole hall on him. Most of the girls he had sat near could barely hide their interest or anger at his appearance. One girl however held out a hand. "Hermione," she said as Harry took her hand.  
>"Harry," he said back managing to hide his amusement at the formality.<br>He turned away ignoring the whispers around him. Dumbledore was on his feet again. "As I am sure that all of you are tired let, without further ado, the feast begin." Almost immediately food appeared. The babble muffled slightly as people dug in and soon the sounds of eating had largely outweighed the whispering. Harry picked at the food in front eating a bit of everything.  
>As the food at last faded from the tables, Dumbledore spoke. "Now, if the prefects of their respective houses could lead the first years back to their dorms I think it is time we all got to bed. Oh, and Harry could you remain behind."<p>

There was a clatter of footsteps as everyone began to push their way towards the doors, some glancing back at the lone figure of Harry as he sat he sat patiently at the Ravenclaw table. As Hermione left she to glanced back at Harry, but she was quickly shunted outside and, giving up made her way like the rest to her dormitory.  
>Harry stood as the doors closed behind the last stragglers. The teachers too had long since left, slipping effortlessly through the crowd no matter the pushing and shoving going on around them. "Well Harry."<p>

Harry's eyes focused on Dumbledore. Dumbledore continued. "So do you think you'll be able to settle in? I must say it's quite lucky you being sorted into Gryffindor. The old dormitories are unused so you'll have it all to yourself." Dumbledore beamed down at Harry. "Well, I shan't keep you. Seventh floor, picture of a fat lady, password." He paused contemplating, before saying, "Pickle. Should be easy to find."

Sure enough Harry had no trouble finding his way and soon he had entered the common room. A small crackling fire illuminated the ghostly shapes of couches and armchairs. Bookshelves set sporadically against the wall lay empty the firelight throwing flickering shadows between the shelves.  
>Harry headed left towards a spiral staircase that was set against the far wall. Climbing it he stopped at the first door he came to and entered.<br>Harry was surprised to see his luggage already there placed at the foot of one of five four-poster beds. Noticing how tired he was for the first time, he sank onto the closest bed. Barely had he lain down and he was asleep drifting in and out of dreams.


End file.
